On Our Broken Paths We Shine
by halfbloodbugsy
Summary: Chrysanthemum Fontago is perfectly happy with her life. Change only leads to chaos...right? But can chaos sometimes be a good thing. Set 20 years after Breaking Dawn, things have changed. Renesmee's all grown up, they've moved several times...and there is a new vampire in the Cullen family. But was he changed too young? I STINK AT SUMMARIES :) Rated K now, might change later.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OCS (Though I sure wish I did!)

Prologue

"I told you Carlisle, he's too young! I'm worried." I hear Esme whisper as I leave the house.

"We said the same thing about Edward too, and look how much happiness he has now! I'm sure we're worried for nothing," Carlisle says back. At least he said it without whispering. Esme tends to forget about small stuff, like the fact we all have super hearing and whispering is pointless. We have to move soon again and this time, I would do it gladly. Too many memories were of love were here and it sickened me. Sure, I understand how important Edward meeting Bella was, but surely I don't need to hear the story ten thousand times. I have a perfect memory for goodness sake! I remember it fine the first time it was told. I swung out the window and nearly took out the tree across the river in my anger. I had to admit though, the hunting was excellent in Forks. I heard it was better when they family was there second time, before I came. I heard many stories of Charlie, Bella's dad, Bella and Edward's high school, and etc. There are even some familiar people, but we haven't really been in public except a few times under disguise. Renesmee wanted to come here for a family vacation badly and everyone else agreed. Nothing changed much. It's all still here. Even years later, it's all here.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARSCTERS EXCEPT MY OCS.

CHRYSSIE'S POV

Dead people, I honestly really didn't care about. I loved most classes, but history class? Ugh.

I sat there, my hand squished against my cheek, daydreaming. This HAD to be the longest history class in the history of the world. My teacher just kept droning on and on about some dead person who I honestly couldn't care less about. Now, if I was actually there, then that would be different. A quick, stabbing pain shot through my foot. My head shot up. The guy across from me had kicked me under the desk and the teacher was staring at me.

"Chrysanthemum?" I winced. My full name felt so stuffy and old, so I went by Chryssie most of the time. My old-fashioned school insisted teachers called students by their full name, no matter what the nickname may be, and I got the bad end of that deal. "Chrysanthemum! Could you give us the answer please?"

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't hear the question." My teacher shook her head.

"That's three times in one class. I'm afraid you'll have to answer my question in detention." I stared at her in shock. I was a perfect student (mostly). I had a photographic memory, had never been late to a class, and certainly never been in detention. I hung my head.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again."

"It better not."

The rest of the day passed quickly. When you are dreading something, time always flies. I trudged into detention, keeping my head low. I was hoping no one would see me. Of course, it never works this way.

"Ah, a new face! Always glad to see another bad kid find their way!" I stared at the guy in shock. He saw my face and did a double take.

"Chryssie Treglovè? Ha! You're kidding me! Hey guys, check it out. Chryssie Treglovè got a detention!" One of his friends guffawed. I squared my shoulders.

"Everyone makes mistakes, and today I did! So stop please," I huffed and took a seat, I hated people like that. Sure, I had a reputation as schoold nerd and I was a straight A student, but come on, I'm a human! I shook my head and looked at the paper I was to complete in detention. It was a handout on the lesson today in class. I filled it out easily, having already reviewed this chapter with myself at home. I hopped off my chair and handed it to the teacher.

"I'm done sir. May I go now?" I asked sweetly. He looked startled.

"What grade are you in?"

"Eighth."

"Miss..."

"Chryssie," I sighed.

"Miss Chryssie, it has only been ten minutes into detention. I have to check this."

I sighed and sat back down. I looked at the boy next to me, trying to entertain myself. I have this odd game, you see, wherein try to figure out what the person next to me is thinking, feeling, what he will do next, and everything else about him. He looked like he was in 10th grade, got into detention a lot, and liked the color purple as everything of his was purple. I only got this far when the teacher called me over.

"I see nothing wrong. Have a nice day!" I sighed in relief and headed out of school as fast as possible. My mom probably had left already. It was a family rule. If you were late for pick up, you walk home. It was a commonly used rule, since I am the middle of 9 children. I was deep in thought, so I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I rammed straight into a girl, knocking myself up.

"I am so sorry!" I said. I thought she would have fallen like me, but she was still standing where I ran into her. She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes..

"It's fine." She picked up some of my books and handed them to me, then walked off into a red convertible. I stood there, kind of stunned she didn't talk any more to me. I rubbed my arm. It was kinda sore where I ran into her, and was starting to hurt even worse. I gathered the rest of my books and hurried home.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up with a hand over my mouth.

"Chryssie, don't scream but I need your help," I squinted my eyes as the blurry figure slid into place and sighed. It was my little sister Lizzie.

"What do you need?" I huffed.

"Danny broke my doll. Can you fix it?" I sighed.

"Go get someone else Lizzie. I need to sleep." Her shoulder slumped and I felt bad. "Fine fine! I'll do it! Just...give me ten minutes." She beamed at me and rushed out. I quickly changed out of my pajamas. I went to brush my teeth and cringed. My dominant arm still felt really sore and felt like it had gotten worse. I switched hands and continued. I found Lizzie in her room.

"Alright, where's your doll?" She pointed at her bed and I cringed. The head was lying next to the doll itself and an arm was missing. I took the doll and popped the head back on. "Where's the arm?" Lizzie shook her head.

"It's down by the brook. Danny hid it somewhere down there but he won't say where." I sighed and went to find Danny. He was one of the double disasters, aka my younger twin brothers. They were eight and loved to play jokes and torment their younger sister (Lizzie). I found him eating breakfast with Dylan.

"Alright squirt, where did you put the arm?" He smiled innocently.

"Why, Chryssie, I have no clue what you're talking about." Dylan snickered and I fought the urge to punch them both. "I'm the good kid," I muttered to myself as I walked out to the brook. "Mom and Dad wouldn't appreciate it if their oldest hit their sons." I nodded to myself and went to work finding the arm. I walked up and down the brook in our backyard. I checked under leaves and bushes. I even climbed a tree (which I hate doing). But there was no arm to be found. I gave up and told Lizzie I'd look when I got home from school. I ran downstairs for a quick breakfast and Mom drove us all to school. We stopped at a red light, a red convertible pulled up beside us. In it was the beautiful girl from yesterday! There was a giant guy sitting in the passenger seat, a girl in the back, and a guy in the back next to her. All of them looked...beautiful, even the guys. I had never seen any of them at school before yesterday, with the girl. The boy in the back said something and the girl stiffened and turned to look at me. The guy said something else and she huffed. He looked concerned. I rolled down the window a bit to try and hear what they were saying but I couldn't hear anything. My mom clicked her tongue.

"So young and somehow they have expensive cars! Do you know these kids?" I shook my head but my older sister nodded.

"Those are the Cullens Mom. My teacher said they moved here from Washington last week." The light turned green and they sped away. My mom gritted her teeth, probably angry that the kid had a better car than she did. At school I saw them hanging out in the halls. There were four girls and and four guys. They were all very very pale and beautiful, except the one of them that was Indian. I studied them whenever I saw the group. During lunch they would sit by themselves and laugh and joke around with each other. Soon enough, it was time to go home. The next day,

could barely move my arm so my mom took me to the doctor. I didn't hang with anybody at school anyway. Mom was quite confused at my arm and I didn't want to tell her what happened (that would be embarrassing. I mean, can running into someone make your arm hurt this bad?) so she called a babysitter. My mom was frustrated because she just got my baby sister down for her morning nap. We drove to the doctor's in silence. When we got in, the nurse told us that both regular doctors were out today and that they had to bring in someone from the ER for today. I went into the room and waited for the doctor. The wait took a half hour, like most hospitals. There was a knock on the door and I looked up from my book. The door swung open and in walked a movie star...wait no I was at the doctors.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and I'll be helping you today. Ms..." He flipped through the papers he had in his hand. "Ms. Chryssie?" I nodded wordlessly. "Alright, what seems to be the problem?" I half smiled.

"My arm is very sore and I can hardly move it." He looked up from the papers.

"How did this happen?" He asked, his smile fading slightly.

"I...er...I ran into this girl and it's been hurting ever since." My mom pursed her lips to keep from laughing. Carlisle's face was suddenly grim. He pressed the intercom and said,

"Satchiel, can you bring up antibiotics? Different kinds please." Who on Earth had a name like Satchiel? That was a weird name. The intercom squawked and a voice floated through it.

"On it." It was beautiful. The voice was beautiful. Carlisle turned to me, snapping me out of it.

"Can you describe the girl for me?" It needed no thought. I had memorized the whole beautiful family.

"Umm...she had long blonde hair and was wearing a red dress."

"She's one of the Cullens," my mom added. Dr. Carlisle sighed.

"This has happened before. It's just some bad internal bruising. I'll give you some painkillers and you'll be fine in no time." I stared at him. "She's my adopted daughter." The doctor was a Cullen. "That explained a lot," I thought. "The paleness and the beautifulness and...wait...if she was adopted, why would they have similar-" The door swung open and I forgot my train of thought. A young boy around my age walked in. He had brown hair that fell over one of his eyes, which he swept back as he closed the door. He was wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt. He turned to Dr. Carlisle.

"Here you go!" he said, setting medicine on the counter. He turned to me and I nearly gasped. He was pale, like the Cullens, but his eyes were gold with flecks of red. He stopped in his tracks. "I-I'll go put this down on file." He turned and sped out of the room. Too late. I was spellbound. I already wanted to follow.


End file.
